


Bound to Break

by thespinningmeanie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Golden Lace, Kingsman inspired, No Smut, kind of kingsman au, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespinningmeanie/pseuds/thespinningmeanie
Summary: Lacey French, a Kingsman candidate, was unable to complete her final test. She leaves the headquarters with plans to return to her former life but the man who chose her as his candidate - Mr. Gold has other plans.Written for a monthly rumbelling prompt "I’m starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things, sweetheart."





	Bound to Break

The last test: shoot the dog. Then you get the job. Easy as fucking pie.

As if you didn’t chose that dog amongst others, didn’t train it with you. Didn’t -

The tires screeched as the vehicle she’s supposed to be driving halted to a stop. She looked through the windows, taking note of her surroundings then she spotted him - dressed in a black suit, with a red shirt and tie in a darker shade, the gold cufflinks in his sleeve gleamed as he put down the tablet controlling the cab she’s in.

From his spot on the balcony he gazed at her, his face blank. The cab door unlocked itself and she saw him inclined his head indicating for her to follow him inside the house then he disappeared.

Lacey stayed inside the cab, letting her rebellious streak decide for her actions.

Gold opened the front door, waiting for her to get out of the cab. It seems neither of them are willing to back down.

Lacey huffed, letting him win this round. If she gave in now - she’ll get the answers she wants and this time she won’t let him go.

She stepped out of the cab and slammed the door close and marched her way up to the steps.

Gold stepped aside, letting her in first before shutting the door behind him.

He led her inside and she let herself look. His house is filled with treasures, well, antiques all of which fascinated her but she can let him know that after this confrontation.

“What?” She seethed. “Not gonna call me a failure.”

Gold’s eyes narrowed at her but he calmly addressed her. “I supposed you have questions to ask.”

Her expression hardened. “Of course, I have,” she shouted.  “And don’t you dare evade them.”

He sighed softly as if he’s readying himself to explain things to a child, she balled her hands into fists.

“I swear to answer truthfully and honestly,” he lifted his hand to stall her protest. “And not in the way I only deemed to be true. Now, ask away, Lacey.”

Her insides shivered at the way his brogue caressed her name.

She shifted from one foot to the other, trying to decide on how she would ask him. It doesn’t seem fair to shout at him when he’s being civilized to her.

She put her arms around her, having decided to be civilized as well. “Did you really kill him?”

“You have to be more specific on who I killed, dearie.”

“You fucking know who I’m talking about.” She snapped. _So much for being civil_.

Gold’s face remained devoid of emotions but she could see his hands clenched at his side. From the way he carried himself Lacey knew that they were on the same page but he won’t say it so she would.

“You shot your fucking dog just to have this job.”

Gold pinched his nose before letting out a harsh breath. “I told you not to let your emotions cloud your judgement.”

“Bullshit.” She held her hands at the side. “That’s high coming from the man who beat the crap out of someone just to prove a point.”

“This is getting out of hand.”

“No, it’s not.” With a few steps she closed the distance between them.

“I think you were right after all. You are a monster for shooting your dog just to pass a goddamn test to be a Kingsman.”

“I never tried to be what I am not.” He hissed.

She knew how much it affected him when she called him _that_ , after all she did convinced him repeatedly that he’s not one.

The tension between them hanged still and the silence is becoming unbearable.

She watched him closely, his eyes cold and shuttered, his mouth set in a hard line.

“Gold, I - “

He moved pass her walking towards the back of the house. Lacey wondered if she was being dismissed but she cannot let Gold walk away from her thinking that she saw him the way everyone else does.

She cooled herself first, she knew it’s near impossible to convince him that in her eyes he’s still a good man when she said it otherwise.

_I fucked up again._ She fought back the tears that are threatening to fall. She took a deep breath and went to the direction Gold went off to, hoping he would still talk to her.

The gardens are big - probably a perk for being a Kingsman is having huge grounds. There were flowers but most of them are roses.

Gold stood at the corner most part of the garden, his back facing hers. She walked towards him slowly, steps light to avoid alerting him of her presence.

Ladey was at his side but Gold didn’t acknowledge her rather he continued staring at the marble in front of him.

_Rumple._ It was the name engraved on the marble. He laid his dog to rest here. For what? To remind him -

“It was a blank.”

Lacey was way too deep in her thought that she almost didn’t hear him. “What?”

“The shot was a blank. Rumple died of old age.” He explained in a soft voice as if they weren’t on the verge of shouting before.

“It doesn’t change the fact that you aimed it at him and he gave you a look of utter betrayal.” Gold chuckled at that, he knew she’s speaking from experience.

“I didn’t.”

Her head whipped as she faced him. “Don’t lie. A while ago you made a promise to only tell the truth.”

“That I did.” His mouth twitched, his eyes crinkled in amusement. “I didn’t aim my gun at him, Lacey.”

Her eyes narrowed at him. “Then how can you fucking explain to me that you’re a Kingsman if you didn’t do it?”

She didn’t notice that her hand unconsciously moved from her side to rest on his arm as she tried to weasel an answer from him. “And stop hedging. Just tell me.”

His eyes twinkled mischievously. “I shot Blue.”

Her jaw went slack from his revelation. “Y-you…”

Blue was the one who administered the test for her. How old was Blue anyway if she was the one who -

Lacey shook her head as she focused on connecting the pieces of information Gold laid out in front of her. No one cares how old the hag was.

Gold waited for Lacey to come into her own terms. He could hear the gears in her head turned as she pieced the puzzle of revelations together.

“Oh.” She said in wonder. Her hard countenance slipped and she was unguarded again.

He tucked a stray curl in her ear and sighed softly.

“You- you devious man. You could’ve just told me instead of hedging.”

He had the gall to look offended by her and Lacey glared at him playfully.

“And let you stew over it with your temper? Although there is a merit on that don’t you think, sweetheart.” He winked at her.

“I still failed.” She said dejectedly.

She was about to put her arms around herself when Gold pulled her into his arms. “Tell me what happened.”

“She didn’t told you?” Lacey adjusted her hold on him, making herself comfortable as he held her

“Jefferson only told me the candidate who won.” He whispered in her ear. “I was about to come and get you but I thought it would be better to let you cool down first.”

“Apparently I needed you for that.” He voice muffled as she pressed her face to his chest.

“Aye, you did. So will you tell me?” She hugged him tighter letting her mind replay everything that had happened.

Gold ran his hands on her back, waiting for her to speak.

“Blue ordered me to shoot Fluffy.” She started with a shuddery breath. “So, I aimed my gun at him.”

Lacey pulled back a little so she can see Gold’s face. “I froze. I couldn’t pull the trigger. I couldn’t condemn Fluffy to what she wants. She kept taunting me so I aim the gun at her.”

Gold nodded, waiting for her to continue. “I was about to pull the trigger when I heard a gunshot from the room beside the study.” She let go of Gold and folded her arms.

“She told me that from the start she knew that I couldn’t do it. I didn’t give her a chance to dismiss me. I left with Fluffy trailing after me.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

Her eyes narrowed at him. “We were on our way to the apartment when you hijacked the cab I’m driving.”

“He’s here with you?”

“I left him inside.” She said, giving him a once over. “I was under the impression that you shot your own dog.”

He put his hand on his chest and painted a shock expression on his face, it seemed to work for Lacey guffawed. She was no longer glaring at him and he caught a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Gold groaned as he pinched his nose and beside him Lacey was now holding her back her laughter.

Using his hand that rested on the small of her back he directed her to face the back door.

“Come on, let’s go get him. I’m sure he doesn’t appreciate being suffocated.”

“I left the windows open!” Lacey defended although there was no accusation from Gold. “He’s probably enjoying himself.”

For each step they took towards the front of the house he noticed that Lacey’s mood has began to lighten. It seems that their relationship is back to the way it is before this misunderstanding and he was glad that he didn’t turned out to be an ass when she confronted him.

Lacey challenged him in every way possible, she brought out the best in him. Smiling to himself he secretly admitted that he’s quite glad that Lacey didn’t suppressed her emotions as she was taught to do.

Once he returned at the headquarters he’d give Blue a piece of his mind but that was for later. Now, he has Lacey and her pet to take care of. From the porch he watched Lacey play with her dog, remembering her enthusiasm when she had introduced the black pug to him. His chuckle gave away his presence and he watch two heads perked up at the sound.

“I suppose your starving.”

“What about Fluffy?” Her adoring look made him want to tease her and so he did.

“I was talking to him actually.” He said as a matter of fact and Lacey scowled at him in return.

Fluffy trudged his way up the stairs and bumped his nose against Gold’s leg before heading inside. Lacey stood up from her perch, her eyes bright with mischief and he wondered what thoughts ran inside her brilliant mind. When she reached him she swatted his arm playfully and grabbed a hold of his wrist dragging him along.

He let Lacey lead the way, he can sensed her curiosity peaking when her pace would slow so she can catch a glimpse at the antiques littering in his living room. He was about to indulge her unspoken questions when she halted to a stop and turned to face him. He turned them towards the wall pinning her against it.

She slowly drew her lower lip between her teeth all the while keeping her eyes on his.

“I’m starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things, sweetheart.”

She rested her hands on his waist as she brought her face closer to his, their nose almost touching. “Why do you think I let you get away with it?”

He huffed finally giving in to her after countless refusals Gold leaned to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Lacey’s hands wandered upwards from his waist and slid over his chest, one hand ended up playing with his silk red tie and the other found its way to the tips of his hair.

He loosen the knot of his tie and when he felt her fingers helping him he removed his hand and tangled it in her curls. His tongue pushing inside her mouth as he pulled her closer to him. Lacey melted into the kiss, concentrating on the feel of his body against hers, his warmth, and the taste of him in her mouth.

Beside them they can hear Fluffy barking and his tail wagging on the floor. Lacey broke their kiss and rested her forehead against Gold’s, his eyes are dilated and she knows hers are at the same state. Unable to resist from kissing him again she pressed her lips to his lightly before acknowledging their audience.

“I guess he’s famished.” She panted, her face still flushed from their kiss. She directed her gaze on his chest as her fingers undid the knot of his tie.

Gold cupped her cheek, thumb stroking over her skin. “What do you want, Lacey?” He rasped.

She licked her lips and it made him want to kiss her again. “Now, that you finally gave in. I want more but perhaps dinner first?”

He chuckled, the low tone making her insides shiver. “A full stomach would help Fluffy sleep.” She said as if he needs more convincing when it’s quite clear that he can deny her nothing.

“Only if you help me in making dinner.”

She lifted an eyebrow. “Do you want to die from food poisoning?”

Gold grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing her fingertips as he spoke. “You, Lacey French, will be the death of me but not from food poisoning.”

“From intense orgasms then?” Lacey waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively then she put her hands on his chest and pushed out of his arms, clicking her tongue at Fluffy to follow her.

They were almost at the kitchen when she noticed that Gold didn’t follow them. When she turned around she saw his eyes darkened as his gaze lingered on her. Not willing to show how much he affected her she endeavored to have a smug reaction written on her face.  “Aren’t you coming?”

She didn’t wait for his reply but when she trudged after Fluffy she can feel him just right behind her. Lacey perched herself on the table, swinging her feet while Gold prepares Fluffy’s food. Fluffy followed Gold around the kitchen - sometimes the pup was too smart for his own good.

She squeezed her eyes shut and  pondered on the final test given to her wanting to know why she has failed it. Clearly it was a test about loyalty - the previous test, the one with the train is certainly about one’s loyalty to Kingsman.  She concluded that this one tested her whether she would follow a command given by her superior without inhibitions, but Blue could just have asked her to do anything. To them Fluffy is just a pup that she chose, she trained with, who’s always with her -

“I can hear the gears in your head turning from here.” She opened her eyes and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Gold was grinning at her and she almost didn’t want to tell him her thoughts, she’s pretty sure it’ll dampen the mood. She let her curiosity win knowing that it’s better to open up now.

“The last test was about obeying a command without question isn’t it and if you can kill an innocent or anyone close to you for the sake of a mission?” She said, her eyes meeting his from across the room.

Gold nodded confirming her conclusions, his mouth set in a hard line. Lacey smiled at him reassuringly before continuing. “And you passed it because there are no records of agents not becoming rogue and you didn’t hesitate in proving that with your decision to shoot Blue instead of Rumple.”

“Yes.” He sighed softly and went back to his preparation of their dinner. He didn’t ask her to help him like he did a while ago and Lacey is quite content in staring at his backside.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
